Demented StemPunk Doll presents Halo: No Return
by FrostTheDragoness
Summary: My short Creepypasta. Read and Review no flames. Rated T for blood/ gore and semi-graphic scenes. Written for "Demented SteamPunk Doll presentations".


So, it was a pretty normal day. I had been listening to some creepypastas, getting a laugh or jump. Me and my friend and i wanted to play a game. We decided to play Halo 2. My friends in school said that Halo was one of the best games they played yet. I had it sitting around but i don't remember why i didn't play it. I pulled out my old Xbox and hook it up.

"So, you ready for some serious gaming?" he asked me.

"You bet i'm ready!" I was so excited.

I put the disc in and it started normally. The halo theme played in the background. I couldn't wait to get to metropolis. It was my favorite map, i knew a great short cut. We played through and made it to the level i was waiting for. There was demonic voice that sounded like sergeant Johnson. I make master chief turn to look at Johnson. He looked like normal so i make master chief run forward. Again there was a demonic sound, only it was a laugh. A cut scene played. But everything was off. Me and my friend looked at each other, shocked. In the cut scene, master chief walked forward and something or some_one _ran past him. Cortana said something and master chief began to sprint. When it went back to the game play we received the objective 'make it out alive'. When i made master chief turn and i gasped. The tunnel was collapsing!

"This isn't supposed to happen!" My friend panicked.

I read them, but never realized that they could actually happen! So i turn MC around and make him run. A box popped up saying "Press Y to sprint", So i press Y and hold it down. Master Chief is sprinting through the tunnel, which was completely devoid of anything but MC. I try to pause the game, but nothing happened. My friend looked at me.

"It probably wont do anything. You read those what-ya-ma-call-its? Has anyone ever had this problem?" He asked.

I shake my head. "Those are just stories."

My friend's character lagged behind. The collapsing tunnel crush his character. He dropped the controller. i looked over at him and he told me to keep going, so i did. There was a load, slow creepy version of the main theme. After about a minute, it went to a cut scene. Master Chief made it out of the tunnel and fell to his knees. He looked back at the collapsed tunnel, Than to the rest of the city. The camera scanned over every inch of the city, there were no fires, ruins, or covenant in the city. The scarab could be seen in ruin. It goes back to the game play and i drop my controller and walk away.

"Were do you think you're going?" Someone asked.

"Jake,Dude, not funny." I said.

"What? I didn't say anything." he told me.

I grab my drink and walk back to the living room to see a demented version of Johnson looking down at Master chief, who was crawling away. Nether of us was touching the joystick on the controller. I drop the bottle of water that i had and cover my face, knowing what would happen.

"You're lucky, son. All i had in my days were two sticks and a rock." Johnson said sounding colder and more evil than anything i have ever heard.

I jump and smack into the fridge. Sure, i like reading creepy stuff, but how was i supposed to know they could actually happen.

"Hey, Chrisy. You okay?" my friend asked.

I nodded and looked back at the screen. The screen was focused on captain Miranda keys and Master Chief. She was mutilated and master Chief's armor . There was blood every were, even on Master chief. She was hanging by her feet and her head was on a pike. I scream and run over to the tv and open the disc slot. I yank out the disc and throw it in the garbage. Now i remember why i never played it. I sunk to the floor, crying. I had nightmares for weeks and never will forget the sight. Later that week i had asked all my friends over, a total of five came. me and Jake told our other friends about the weird glitch. They didn't believe us, so i put in the game and go thought it till metropolis level. Than it got to the weird part. one even recorded it, Every last bit. We finally get to the tunnel and the cut scene was almost the same as the first time. This time there was the demonic laughter that pierced to slow main theme. We both made it through. The difference in this cut scene was it was our custom characters, Samiale and Dan for multi player. The same Johnson, with the same demented smile and eyes as before looked down on our retreating characters. He laughed Maniacally and approach my elite first. He had a shot gun and pointed it at my character.

"I always hated arrogance and covenant. They don't go together." Johnson's voice echoed.

That's when Jake's spartan ran up to Johnson and rammed right into the demented Johnson. The demented character raised the gun and shot Jake's Spartan. Johnson laughed and did the most repulsive thing i could think of. Johnson ripped off Dan's head and drove a pike into the head and dug the pike next to Miranda keys's Head and body. Johnson did much the same to Samiale. The final cut scene showed Miranda keys, Dan and Samiale, all but Samiale, hung by their feet.

The finale text read, "Now the war is over, and we shall never be alone."

I still have nightmares from it every so often. I'll never look at that game the same again. I broke the disc into pieces and buried it so it will never be touched again. Never play a game that seems to good to be true, even if it's laying around you're house or room. I call that game "Halo: No return", Because you die and never return. Play at your own risk.

I'm scared of what might have happened if we made it past him.

Guess we'll never Know.

Good bye, and be safe from "Halo: No return" forever.

**_THE END_**


End file.
